Typical photovoltaic (PV) modules may generate direct current (DC) power based on received solar energy. PV modules may include several solar or PV cells electrically coupled to one another allowing the PV cells to contribute to a combined output power for a PV module. A typical PV module generally includes a rectangular frame surrounding a PV laminate encapsulating solar cells, and a junction box. The junction box encapsulates electrical connections protruding from a backsheet of the PV laminate which are in electrical connection with the solar cells of the PV module.
In particular applications, the DC power generated by a photovoltaic module may be converted to AC power through the use of a power inverter. The power inverter may be electrically coupled to an output of the PV module. Typically, intervening wiring (e.g., DC-4 connectors) may be used between the PV module, junction box and the power inverter. The power inverter may be electrically coupled to the DC output of the PV module (e.g., the PV cables). The power inverter may be located physically apart from the PV module, with only the intervening wiring and associated hardware physically coupling the PV module to the power inverter.